In My Heaven
by HerosHeart
Summary: Where is my heaven? Is what Will wondered as he was dying in the arms of his precious Nico, after he got stabbed. (Solangelo) one-shot WillxNico
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Too much pain, I scream as a cold object pierces my chest. A knife is sticking out of my chest by my heart. I feel myself falling and my vision goes black for a second, when I can see again there he is. The most beautiful person, I have ever laid eyes on. He stands there like and angel, he falls to his knees and pushes the area around the knife trying to stop the bleeding. His beautiful face looks to be in so much pain and he is crying. I don't know why this beautiful person is crying for me, I can't seem to remember. He cups my face with his hands and puts our foreheads together. I feel his hot tears on my face, his gentle lips on mine, and I wipe away one of his tears. I suddenly see a bright light and I feel like I am floating through everything, but then I land in a dark room. A man as pale as snow is standing in dark clothes, he says with a voice that sounds like nails in a chalk board,

"Welcome to the underworld, Mr. Solace."

All I can do is stare at him in shock. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me down a long crooked staircase, I look back and see a field full of flowers through a small door. I stare at the door as I am being dragged into the dark pit. But why can't I remember anything but that beautiful boy and the feel of his tears on my face, where are my memories? As we descend farther down the staircase I hear screams of pain, sorrow, and despair. The voices are pleading for help, but I can't make my body move to help them. I was about to ask the mysterious man what was going on, but we suddenly stopped and he turned around to face me. He has an evil grin on his face

"What is…"

But I get cut off as he throws me in a boat at the end of the stairs, when I look back up at him his eyes are solid blood red. I back away right off the boat into the river. It feels like liquid fire, burning my lungs, eyes, and feels like it is burning my skin off. As I swim back up for air he reaches out and keeps my head under the fire water. It floods into my mouth. I finally get away from him and rise above the water. I look at him and his dark blood red eyes seem to be staring right into my soul. His smile falters and he asks questionably,

"Why are you here, your soul is not dark."

I can't speak, because of the burning in my lungs. Then he just stands up straight and grabs his oar again, he sends a last look on me and then rows away. I sink under the fire water again, I start swimming in the shore. I take my pain away by thinking about the beautiful boy that was my only memory. But I wonder how did I get stabbed? I kick my legs and finally reach shore I pull myself up and start walking to the huge staircase. I don't cry or scream from all the pain I just experienced, I must be and idiot I am in the underworld for petes sake. But having a beautiful crying over my body makes me feel important and even a demon said I wasn't supposed to be here. I honestly don't know but I'm not going to stay down here for eternity when I have someone waiting for me. As I am walking towards the stairs figures as pale as snow appear in my path, they touch me and passed through their fingertips is pain beyond imagination. But I don't scream I can't, I am blocking out everything but getting back to the boy who cried for me. The creatures noticed my lack of screams, and they slowly start moving to make a pass to the stairs. But they stand on the sides of me and each one delivers me a horrible pain. But I just look at the stairs and keep walking, when I reach the stairwell the original demon is standing there staring at me. I walk past him and he whispers in a voice so only I can hear,

"Make it back."

Once he said that, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could not caring about anything other than making it to the mysterious boy. Once I see the door I start remembering everything, it's like a switch going off in my head. I remember a childhood, full of joy and fun, and many other normal things including pain and suffering. I look back at the staircase then jump through the door. Then came the awful pain in my shoulder again and I open my eyes gasping for breath. I look around but everything is a little fuzzy, I blink until I can see clear. My shoulder is mostly clean, there are dried tears on my cloths and face. I sit up fast, which is a bad idea, I start seeing dark purple spots. I hear soft sobs next to me, I look to my side and sitting there is the boy. The second I look at him my memories come flooding back and I remember the boy's name, Nico.

"Nico"

I whisper out. He turns and looks at me, new tears well up in his already red eyes. He wraps his arms around me and bawls into my shoulder I instantly return the hug and wrap my arms around him. I can't even feel the pain in my shoulder because of the precious heat my Nico is giving off. We put our foreheads together and I look at him. His dark as night hair, mostly pale but still colorful skin, and his red rimed eyes that were the color of chocolate. He smells like morning dew and pomegranate. I think of my returned memories, us having picnics in flower fields, dancing in the rain, and cuddling by the fireplace. But I also remember a burglars came into our house and I shielded and hide my precious Nico. The second I got stabbed Nico came running back, after he heard my cry. And him holding my head, telling me to hold on, kissing my lips, and me wiping a tear off his face before I died. I should have gone to heaven but I went to the underworld, and now I know why. It was so I could escape back to him, hear his laugh and voice, and hold him in my arms. I went to the underworld because being with Nico was already heaven. And I am where I want to be, in the arms of my angel.

 **I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to publish it, I hope you liked it I loved writing it**

 **Review make angel wings :D ( aka I would love hearing your opinion)**


End file.
